Soldier: 09
by Fantastic Obadiah Xtane
Summary: Seven years have passed since Naruto found himself in this strange futuristic world after his battle with Sasuke. Having joined Overwatch at an early age Naruto established himself as a hero across the world and built a new life for himself. But this world has a dark underbelly which may just consume him and those that he has come to love. He will show them not to mess with him.
1. Chapter 1

Two thirteen-year olds charged at each other. Both looked demonic in nature in some way. One had spiky long grey hair and skin holding black lighting in his hand. The other had short spiky blond hair and blood red eyes with slit shaped pupils. His body was covered in a bubbling red energy. In his hand was a vermillion colored orb of spiraling energy.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Stupid alarm." an older blond said as he woke up from his slumber. "Seven years since I came here." the blond said before yawning. He still remembered that day even after all this time. There had been some kind of reaction between his chakra and Sasuke, next thing he knew he was in another world still recovering from a war. His arrival didn't go unnoticed and soon every major power was trying to get him to join them some even tried to force him.

Eventually he had met Strike Commander Jack Morrison and was asked to join Overwatch to help protect the world. He had been conflicted about joining a team at first, but Jack offered him protection from anyone who would try and force him to join them as Overwatch was independent from any individual country. Not only that but it gave him a position in the world besides being a moving target.

Getting out of bed Naruto stretched a bit before looking at himself in the mirror and seeing how much he had changed since his battle with Sasuke. He had grown much taller and had let his hair grow out to his shoulder.

"Mon amour." a feminine voice whined behind him at the bed. Naruto smiled as he looked over at the woman beside him. She was a beauty to behold with light brown eyes and black hair. She had flawless pale skin with a toned figure. As she sat up the covers fell off her chest revealing her breasts to her partner. "Come back to bed. It gets so cold without you." She said.

Naruto smiled apologetically, "You know Jack will throw a fit if I'm late." He said to her as he watched her get out of bed letting him take in all of her body. She had wide hips and long toned legs. She walked over him and wrapped her arms around him pressing herself against his back.

"Etes-vous sûr que vous ne pouvez pas rester une nuit de plus mon amour?" She said asking if he couldn't stay with her another night before kissing the side of his neck. "I promise you won't regret it." She whispered into his ear getting him to blush a bit.

"I would if I could Amélie-chan." Naruto said substituting himself with a pillow making her pout as he continued to get dressed. Amélie sighed as she laid back on the bed and watched him get dressed much to her disappointment. By the time he was done Naruto was wearing a black armored pants with a combination of a chest plate and long coat. "Are you going to get dressed?" He asked her.

"Non." She replied simply. "Maybe if I stay like this long enough I could convince you to stay." she said.

"You're incredible you know that?" Naruto said before walking to the door. "I'll make you some breakfast before I leave." He said walking out of the room and into the halls of the castle he called a home. Walking down the halls he couldn't help but remember how he had first met Amélie in Paris during a mission.

Flashback

It had been four years since Naruto had arrived in the new world and three since he joined Overwatch. The former shinobi had just arrived in Paris to meet with the Prime Minister for France to be his bodyguard at a ballet performance of Le Corsaire at the Palais Garnier as well as any other matters that the normal security couldn't handle.

"Monsieur Uzumaki it is a pleasure to meet you." The Prime Minister greeted as he and his security team met the blond who got of the Overwatch jet. The man was rather stout, but he seemed to carry himself well. The security team seemed to be a bit confused as to why Overwatch would send a teenager to guard a world leader.

Naruto smirked at the mutters he heard coming from the men. "Don't underestimate me." Naruto said getting their attention as a feeling of dread filled them. "I didn't get into Overwatch without skill." He said before looking over at the Prime Minister as the feeling faded away. "You'll be safe, I promise you." the blond reassured.

"Right." The man nodded before leading him to a large limo. The two got into the car followed by some of the security decal. "The performance starts two hours. Commander Morrison said that you would go in advance to scout the location before I arrived is that true?" The Prime Minister asked the blond agent who nodded.

"I am doing that as we speak." Naruto said confusing the other occupants in the car.

That Night- Palais Garnier

Naruto stood behind the Prime Minister who was seated in a large balcony in the middle of the back wall. Looking around Naruto found that the entire room place was packed full of people. Many of which we from the French upper class. Looking at the performances he took notice of the lead who looked to be just a few years older than himself. Every move she made was well executed and filled with grace.

"I see you spotted Amélie Guillard. A beauty, isn't she?" The Prime Minister said noticing the blonde's gaze. "Still so young and yet so talented, any man who marries her will be incredibly fortunate." He said looking at Naruto who a smile on his face. Naruto was about to say something before tensing up. "What's wrong?" the portly man asked seeing his bodyguard's attitude change.

"Gunmen." Naruto said as he made ten clones of himself surprising the man. "Get away from the balcony and stay in the room. My clones will protect you if anything happens." Naruto said before running to the door. After he closed it he placed a seal to stop anyone from opening it until he got back. 'They're going to the backstage!' Naruto thought as another clone dispelled after killing one of them.

He could hear the audience begin to clap and cheer as the music started to come to an end. "Attention all security decal we have several gunmen in the building. Stop anyone who looks suspicious from entering the back room or the auditorium." Naruto said through his communication device. To a normal person he was but a blur as he rushed to the backstage. It wasn't long before gunshots started to be heard.

Closing in Naruto saw two security guards trying to hold back three of the gunmen, but one was shot in the arm and the intruders each had submachine guns. Pulling out two kunai Naruto threw them hitting two of the gunmen on the back of the head. The last one turn when he saw he partners die and was shot by the security.

"Thanks for your help." One of the guards said in a heavy French accent while the other one tended to the third's gun wound.

"It's not over yet. The people are panicking now and trying to run away go help the others keep things calm." Naruto said before turning to the one who was bandaging the other security guard. "I'll take him to the backstage. You go help as well." Naruto said as he carefully picked up the guard and brought him into the back room. He was instantly met with dozens of scared and horrified looks as he placed the wounded man down.

"Everyone calm down!" Naruto said. "I'll make sure you all get home safely." Naruto said as he was notified that his clones had killed four more gunmen. The blond was about to continue before and explosion rocked theater.

" _Structural integrity has been breached evacuate all attendants."_ One of the security Omnics said as the entire building shook. _"Reporting more attackers outside of building armed which portable missile devices"_

"Fuck!" The Overwatch agent cursed before looking at all the scared performers in his care now. Taking a deep breath Naruto steeled himself. This wasn't his first time in a situation like this, he could handle this. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his fingers. Everyone's eyes widened as hundreds of copies of the blond appeared around him. "Half of you clear the perimeter!" Naruto said before getting a 'Yes boss!' in return before half vanished. The rest of you either carry someone or protect the group!" Naruto ordered.

Each clone picked up someone and put them on their back leaving around forty clones to guard the group.

"Boss the outside is all clear." One of the clones said as they checked the entire area of the back exit for anyone.

"Ok let's move." Naruto said as him and his group moved out of the backroom and out towards the exit. As they made it outside Naruto was met with the site of his clones guarding the path out of the building. "I won't let anyone here die." Naruto said to himself as he lead the group away from the building. He lead got the confirmation that the Prime Minister was safe.

" _All clear. All hostiles are down, no casualties."_ Naruto heard one of men say over the radio to the rest of the security team. Naruto let out a sigh of relief at the good news.

"Alright I'll help everyone get home safely." Naruto said to the performers as they moved towards the private parking lot and got into their vehicle and drove off with some clones to make sure they got home safely. Amélie walked up to Naruto, "Need anything?" Naruto asked the ballerina.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for us today." Amélie said with a grateful smile on her face. When she had heard the gunshots after they finished she expected the worse and was bracing herself for death. When the super powered blond showed up and got them out of the building unharmed she couldn't help but feel a profound sense of gratitude towards him. "You know, I saw you looking at me while I was on stage."

"You saw me from the stage? Are you part hawk or something?" Naruto asked.

"Tu es drôle" she said laughing a bit at the blonde's comment. Seeing the confused look in Naruto's eyes, "I said you're funny." she explained to him before gaining a small blush on her cheeks. "I was also wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch tomorrow?" She asked him. Maybe it was the fact he saved her or the fact that she found him good looking and exotic but she couldn't help but ask the question.

"Um...yeah sure." Naruto responded a bit awkwardly.

"A spider." Amélie said as she spotted one hanging from a light post and smiled. "Here we have an old saying. Araignée du matin, chagrin, araignée du soir, espoir." She said getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the foreign language. "It means morning spider, grief, evening spider, hope. So, if you see a spider during the morning you are destined for something bad. But if you see one at night something good will happen." She explained with a smile.

Flashback end

Naruto laughed to himself as he made his breakfast. He never thought that those three unsure words would lead him to meeting one of the most important people in his life. Soon the two-started dating and later got married around a year ago. Jack really went above and beyond buying them her family's old estate for them.

"This place feels so empty sometimes." Amélie said as she walked into the massive kitchen. When she was younger her family had dozens of servants who would cook and clean for them but after the Omnic Crisis her family's influence waned and they had to sell their ancestral home. "You should invite Angela here someday mon amour I've seen the way she looks at you. I'm sure the three of us could think of something fun to do." She said sitting down at the table.

"You know she's busy with her research." Naruto said placing a plate with two pancakes and a cup of coffee for her. "She also now has to deal with keep Moira in line." Naruto said shivering at the memory of the orange haired woman who had become obsessed with him when she learned of his special abilities. Angela had made it a priority to lock away anything that contained his DNA to keep them away from Moira.

Naruto sat down beside her and started to eat his breakfast. The two chatted with one another about various things as they ate. "I guess you have to go now." She said as he stood up from the table and gave her an apologetic smile. "Stay safe." She said before he gave her a kiss. Naruto separated for a second before Amélie wrapped her arms around his next and pulled him into a scorching French kiss. Naruto hugged her at the hips and brought her closer to him.

Their tongues danced for what seemed like an eternity before they pulled away for air. "I guess I know why they call it French kissing." Naruto said catching his breath.

"I'm just jealous Angela will have you to herself for the next week." She said drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "Just remember I always come first." Amélie said smirking getting a sigh from Naruto. If there was anything that confused him about this world it was their openness towards multiple marriages as long as it was consensual. It was still rather uncommon but due to the Omnic Crisis a significant portion of the male population died since they made up most of the military that had been assembled by the powers that be which was decimated by the robotic force. It was considered by many to be a near extinction event and if not for Overwatch, humanity would have been completely lost. He never really thought about being with anyone else besides Amélie, she had insisted after seeing how the head doctor of Overwatch was around him. It was awkward for him at first to say the least but he got used to being with the swiss woman, maybe it was his desire to have a family he never had back in Konoha.

"Promise you'll be back for my recital next week?" Amélie asked

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Naruto responded. "Je t'aime" Naruto said earning a laugh from his wife. "What?" He asked.

"You French is très mauvais" She answered mocking how he mispronounced the French word.

"Way to ruin the moment." Naruto deadpanned.

"Embrasse-moi mon chéri." The French woman said giving her husband one final kiss before he left for Overwatch HQ.

Overwatch HQ

As soon as Naruto walked into the headquarters he could feel that something was off. Everyone seemed a bit more somber that usual. Immediately Naruto knew that something must have gone terribly bad during a mission and they had lost a member. It was more common than Naruto wished it was, but someone was gunning for them.

Walking towards Jack's office he found the Strike Commander of Overwatch looking out the window with a pained look on his face. "It was Mei and her team." He said as he saw Naruto's reflection against the window. Naruto's fists clenched at that. Mei had been one of his best friends despite the age gap. She was always a bubble of sunshine wherever she went. "It's my fault. We knew there was a storm coming but...I never expected such a catastrophe…" Jack said training off a bit.

"Don't blame yourself Jack." Naruto said as he took a seat in of the floating chairs in front of the strike commander's desk. "We can't control the weather." Naruto said. "But why did it have to be Mei." Naruto muttered.

"The storm is too harsh for us to safely send a team and communications have been disabled." Jack said angry with himself that he couldn't do anything. He wanted nothing more than to go and save everyone trapped down there himself, but the storm wasn't letting up anytime soon and the United Nations didn't want to risk anymore lives. "But we have other matters to deal with." Jack said trying to pull himself on topic. "As you already know, your new assignment is investigating Talon. We have reason to believe that they are responsible for many of the deaths we have suffered over the last few months."

Naruto scowled as he was handed a file of numerous agents that had been killed by Talon. Their inability to stop the terrorist group had cause some to doubt if Overwatch was enough to protect humanity. "So they got Gérard." the blond sighed when he saw the picture of the French man. His first encounter with him had been when Naruto had taken over the mission to France when he got injured. He was a good man and had been at the head of their operations to counter Talon. "How did they get to him? Gérard has always been careful about his work." Naruto questioned.

"He was ambushed." Jack said seriously. "I hate to say it, but someone here is leaking information to Talon. From now on anything involving Talon gets reported to me and me alone got it?" the older blond asked earning himself a nod for Naruto. "Good. Now we've gotten intel that Talon has set up a small base in Romania. Since you're just coming back from a vacation I'll give you an easy mission. This base is likely just a storage facility for something bigger. Find out what you can and eliminate any hostiles."

Just as Naruto was standing up to leaven Ana walked in with an annoyed look on her face. She was going on in her native language in an anger fueled rant that neither him nor Jack could understand. "I'll just be going now." Naruto said leaving the room.

As he walked away he heard someone yell and punch the wall. Looking over he saw a young woman who looked like a younger version of Ana but with shorter hair as well as being a bit taller. "Why can't she just let me join!" She yelled as Naruto understood why Ana was so heated before. It was well known that Ana's daughter Fareeha wanted to become a member of Overwatch, but her mother blocked any chance of that happening.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her only to get glared at. Naruto mentally sighed since he knew that he wasn't on the best of terms with the woman. She was three years his senior, yet he basically waltzed into Overwatch while she was blocked at every opportunity. It installed a deep sense of jealousy in her.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at him. She really didn't hate him, but it was the fact that he was doing what she could only dream of and no one batted an eye. Seeing him in his mission gear she easily put the pieces together.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Naruto said leaning against the wall. Fareeha's glare lessened a bit persisted nonetheless. "Mom turned you down again?" He asked her to get an angry a nod. "I still don't understand why she doesn't let you join. Where I come from parents would be proud of their children for following their dreams even if it meant becoming a shinobi." Naruto told her. Back in his home world most children of shinobi would go on to become shinobi themselves. It was what kept the villages alive.

"Care to take me there? Maybe I'll finally be able to do something." The Egyptian woman grunted. She had been trained since she could remember. She was a black belt in three different martial arts taught to her by the agents of Overwatch and was a skilled markswoman. In her eyes she had all the qualifications of a skilled agent. Her family had served in Egypt's military for generations, it was in her blood.

"Sorry but my home is a long ways from here." Naruto said with a sad chuckle knowing well that his chances of returning were slim to none. "Well I have to head out now." Naruto said before being stopped by Fareeha who grabbed his shoulder.

"I want in." She demanded.

"No." Naruto said lamely. "Do you have any idea what Ana would do to me if she found out I took you with me on a mission?" Naruto asked fearing the reaction the second in command of Overwatch would have if when she found out he had taken her only daughter on a dangerous mission into an enemy base filled with terrorists. Also, the reaction Jack would have of him taken someone who technically was a civilian on a mission.

"You can make clones and transform right?" Fareeha asked him. "Then make a clone of me and leave her here while I go with you." She suggested but saw that Naruto wasn't budging as much as she hoped he would. "Please just this one-time Naruto? At least to let me see what a mission is like, so I can see if this is really the life I want." She asked him once more but in a more begging tone. "Have you ever had a dream then had someone walk over it every day. I want to help people just like you guys do! Everyone is fine with me joining. Reinhardt, Jack, Torbjörn, everyone but my mom." She told him clearly annoyed by what her mother was doing. Jack could overrule Ana and enlist Fareeha, but he respected her mother too much to do so.

Naruto sighed but knew he couldn't do it. While it was true that she was well trained in self defense it wasn't the same as being trained for open combat. Taking her with him would not only put the mission at risk but her very life, she was just being too impulsive to see that. "I'm sorry but I can't do that Fareeha. It's too risky." Naruto said walking past her towards his room.

Fareeha clenched her fists as she barely held back her anger. "You're just like them!" She accused before storming off. Naruto looked back a bit disheartened but knew that he had made the right choice in denying her.

Later that Day

After leaving the HQ Naruto bored an express train from Switzerland to Romania where he would set out on foot towards his destination. In his private train car his mind was still on Fareeha. Pulling out his cell phone he called the girl's mother. It was only a few rings later than Ana picked up.

" _Naruto is something wrong? Do you need backup?"_ she asked fearing the worst had happened during the mission and the blond had found himself in a tight spot. Naruto smiled as it was just like her to worry about all her younger soldiers.

"No, it's about Fareeha." Naruto said but didn't get a response right away. He could tell that the line was still on and from the sigh that she still had the phone but wasn't saying anything. "Ana you can't just keep her caged up like a pet bird. You know what her dream is and the more you deny it the more she will resent you Ana. You've trained her since she could remember, and she had been around heroes her entire life. She doesn't want to do it for the fame or fortune but because she genuinely wants to help people." Naruto said to the second in command of Overwatch.

" _She doesn't realize just what we really do Naruto."_ Ana said. _"She doesn't realize the weight we each bare for each mission we do. For each life we take and the blood that stains our hands. I don't want that life for my daughter."_ She said firmly to the blond who sighed.

"It's true that our job is not easy." Naruto started. "But you can't control her life like this Ana. She is twenty-three years old. You need to realize that the life she wants to live is not the one you want for her. And if you really don't think that she doesn't know what we have you bare then you're just insulting just how intelligent Fareeha truly is." He stated.

" _I will not budge on this issue Naruto. I refuse to let my daughter put herself in danger."_ Ana said knowing that to someone like Naruto it may not have made as much sense. She had already heard his stories about his world and how it was common for people to become soldiers for their village and parents usually encouraged their children to do so. _"Please, just stay out of this Naruto."_ She plead.

Ana could hear Naruto give out an annoyed sigh on the other end of the line. "You know, even if she can't join Overwatch she will try somewhere else, all you're doing is pissing her off and one day it will bite you Ana." Naruto said before hanging up the phone before the Egyptian woman could respond.

Three hour later

After having gotten off the train and making his way to the base on foot Naruto finally arrived at his destination. He could see that there were a few guards walking the perimeter of the building. The building itself looked like a large warehouse. As a guard walked close to him he pulled out a kunai and slit his neck.

Naruto quickly transformed into the Talon soldier and sealed the body away to cover his tracks and to see if they could learn anything from it after the fact. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said as he made five clones. "Set the explosive tags and try not to get caught." He said giving each ten tags.

Making his way to the door Naruto went inside and tried to keep his head down low as walked along the walls to keep himself hidden. The insides of the warehouse were packed with hundreds if not thousands of boxes.

He began to walk around the rows of boxes before he heard someone start speaking. "I almost feel bad. We got a big payout out to 'clean their water' and all we have to do is dump this shit in their water and every person in this country will become an addict. The boss sure will be happy with this" the man who seemed to be in charge of the warehouse said as he held up a bag of a something white.

Naruto had heard that Romania had been having problems with heavily polluted water after the Omnic Crisis. _"Chemicals from the war and the Omnics leaked into the groundwater contamination much of the ecosystem of some places"_ He remembered Mei telling him a while ago.

"I hate people like these guys." Naruto muttered softly as he pulled out a kunai and attached an explosive tag to it. Glaring at the man who was taking advantage of a country in danger Naruto threw the small knife into the Talon agent's back sending him to the floor. The guards around him only had a second to turn and aim their guns before the tag exploded sending them flying.

The guards outside charged in to find their inventory burning as the fires from the explosion began to grow.

"What are you doing in here! You were supposed to be making sure no one got in." Another Talon soldier yelled from what Naruto could tell he was high ranked than the one Naruto had killed. "If this is your fault I swear I will empty a magazine into your stupid face.' He yelled at the transformed Naruto. "Do I mak-!" Before he could finish Naruto had already slit his neck. The man grabbed his bleeding throat and fell to his knees.

"I really hate killing people." Naruto said as he pulled out a plasma pistol and aimed it at the man's head. "But you assholes are the worst kind of scum." Naruto said before firing. The energy bullet burned a hole through the man's skull. "Now let's get this over with." Naruto said as he descended on the other Talon members.

Outside a while later

Naruto appeared outside the warehouse a little while late where he was met with his clones who were laughing together. "Didn't you say not to get caught boss?" one of the clones said before they were dispelled. Naruto sighed but smirked as he made a one-handed seal. The sound of hissing filled the air before the warehouse became consumed by dozens of explosions.

"Mission complete." Naruto said holding a usb drive in his left hand before he began his walk back towards the train station.

* * *

SO what do you guys and gals think about my new Overwatch/Naruto story? I figured that it may have been better to take a Naruto that is far less experienced and powerful into Overwatch rather than the end of series near godly one I normally use. Now this by now means replaces the older fanfic. Since you guys probably already read the tags you already know some of the pairings.

So pairings-Widowmaker/Tracer/Mercy/Phara

these four are 100% confirmed. As for people who I'm thinking about maybe Symmetra, Mei, Emily or Brigitte. Let me know your thoughts on them or any others you can think off. I really don't want a huge list but probably 5 or 6 top maybe 7.

And yes Naruto basically took the place of Widowmaker's canon husband who is now dead.

Oh and before you all ask Naruto is about 20 years old at the moment and this takes place about 10 years before Winston calls in the recall.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, questions, ideas. Do you guys think this has more potential than 'The Strongest Hero'? Feel free to PM me at you leisure

Well that's about everything. Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hanamura Japan

Naruto snuck through a massive Japanese styled castle as he made his way towards his target. He had on a white fox ANBU styled mask that covered his face while his hair was turned black. In his investigations into Talon he had found out that a group in Japan called the Shimada Clan was growing increasingly involved with them. The Shimada basically ran the Japanese underground at this point making them an obvious partner for the international terrorist organization.

Jack had sent him after they learned that some of the Shimada could harness some sort of power that manifested itself as a dragon. This knowledge led the two blonds that they had powers similar to Naruto's chakra in nature but not exactly the same. His mission was to assassinate the current head of the clan Sojiro Shimada.

Eventually he found himself in a courtyard where an elderly man was waiting. He had long white hair with a bun on top. Despite his age Naruto could tell that he kept himself in shape. His outfit consisted of a black ceremonial kimono with a red dragon wrapping around him. In his hand was an expensive looking cane.

"You did well to hide your presence from my employees, assassin." The old man said not looking at Naruto directly but from the reflection of him on a large gong. Naruto cursed under his breath as the man turned and looked directly at him. "But I'm sure you'll find that I am not so easily fooled." He added as Naruto dropped down in front of him.

"Surrender Sojiro. There is no point in a fruitless battle." Naruto said not wanting to risk drawing more attention of himself now that he was spotted. The last thing he needed was all the guards in the castle coming after him all at once.

Sojiro scuffed as he pulled a sword out of his cane. "And disgrace the Shimada name?" he said as a red energy flowed out of his sleeve and wrapped around the chokuto taking the form of a dragon. "No. I will die fighting with honor." Sojiro said as he charged at Naruto. He was much faster than any other human he had met so far in this world barring Jack and Gabriel.

Naruto ducked under the swing and summoned a kunai to stab Sojiro in the liver only for him to block it with the hollowed cane. The Shimada spun around and kicked Naruto across the face making stumble a bit. Sojiro thrusted his blade towards Naruto's heart but Naruto lashed out with his own upward kick to his chin. The kick sent the crime lord flying backward.

Sojiro corrected himself and used his sword to slow himself down before charging at the blond once again. Naruto sidestepped his attack and stabbed the Shimada in the side with his kunai. Sojiro growled when he felt the sharp pain of a blade entering his ribcage and swung with the intent of bisecting his adversary.

Naruto jumped back before thrown several shuriken at Sojiro who used his sword to deflect them away from him. A red aura covered the Shimada's sword before being swung. A red sickle of energy flew from Sojiro's blade at Naruto. "Not bad." Naruto muttered as he dodged a barrage of those same crescent attacks. "But I'm done holding back against you." Naruto said as he channeled his chakra before vanishing from Sojiro's sights.

Sojiro flipped his grip on his sword and stabbed backwards behind him almost hitting Naruto in the process. Naruto circled around and landed a heavy punch into the crime lords chest. The sound of cracking echoed throughout the yard as Sojiro was sent into a wall.

By this time nearly a dozen guards had showed up and taken aim at Naruto. "No!" Sojiro yelled as he pulled himself out of the wall. He coughed a bit of blood into his hand. "No one will interfere with my battle." he said as he took a stance and let out a furious roar. Naruto's body tense as red energy erupted from Sojiro body as his muscles to bulge outward making him take a very muscular appearance. "I will fight with every single fiber of my honor!" he roared before swinging his sword into the ground.

Naruto was forced to dodge as a massive shockwave cleaved through the ground and the stone wall behind him. In an instant Sojiro was in front of him mid swing. The blond brought his kunai up to block it only for it to be cut in have by Sojiro's sword. Naruto's widened when he saw this. He barely had time to dodge when Sojiro pivoted on his foot and swung at him again. A cut appeared on the side of his outfit. His blue Overwatch coat was dyed red where the cut landed showing that Sojiro had cut through all the armor down to Naruto's skin. **"RAAAAH!"** Sojiro let out an inhuman roar as he continued to slash at Naruto.

"What the hell!?" Naruto said as he started to get pressed by the increasingly more powerful and faster Sojiro. Despite his best efforts Naruto was taking more and more hits from the older man as the never-ending flurry of attacks continued against him. Any weapon he summoned was cut to pieces and there were too many attacks coming his way to completely dodge.

The blond substituted himself with a rock which was cleaved in two by the crime lord. Naruto appeared behind the older man and hit him with an ax kick to the head. Sojiro's legs buckled under the weight of the attack but he remained standing. Sojiro's skin had started to turn a furious red and almost reminded Naruto of the technique used by Rock Lee against Gaara.

"If Sojiro-sama keeps this up he's going to destroy his body!" one of the guards said as he watched the battle. He had never seen the man go this far against anyone before.

"Sojiro made his choice." An elderly voice said behind the guards. Looking back, they saw one of the elders of the Shimada clan walking towards them. "If he wishes to die like a fool let him. He had grown soft since his second son was born letting him become a mockery to our clan." The older man said without remorse.

Sojiro spun and kicked Naruto away moments after the blond's kick had connected showing how little effect it had.

Naruto was forced to disengage has he allowed the Kyuubi's chakra to heal his wounds. He had never expected this kind of opponent. Every move made by Sojiro was filled with hatred and rage, yet his form was still perfect in terms of skill. He felt like he was facing some kind of ferocious dragon.

" **DIE!"** Sojiro roared as he surged towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes turned red as he started to channel the Kyuubi's chakra within him. Ducking under the swing, Naruto grappled Sojiro's arm and twisted it behind his back then hitting it with a heavy punch that shattered the bones within. Despite that Sojiro never let go of the blade in his hand

Sojiro's skin felt burning hot to the touch as he tried to force himself from Naruto's grasp. Sojiro elbowed Naruto in the kidney with his left arm getting the blond's grip loose enough where he could get out from under him. Blood dripped from both his ears and nose as he body began to feel sluggish.

Naruto stumbled back from the hard blow to his side while Sojiro wiped the blood that was running from his nose. The whites in Sojiro's eyes were red with blood while his pupils had grown to the point where they nearly completely overtook his irises. To Naruto it looked like the crime lord had aged nearly a decade since their battle began.

Naruto summoned another kunai and slashed at Sojiro's throat. The Shimada felt that his right arm was no longer able to move and attempted to dodge to the right only for Naruto's kunai to tear through his left shoulder. **"I will not lose!"** He yelled but his voice was losing the power it once held. He switched his sword to his left hand and renewed his attack only the blond ignoring the pain of using his now injured arm.

Internally, Naruto sighed in relief as he noticed that Sojiro's movements were become less fine tuned and slower by the second. The once flurry of perfectly executed attacks had become nothing more than wild swinging. 'It's over!' Naruto thought to himself as he saw an opening. Thrusting his arm forward past Sojiro's guard Naruto's kunai found a home at the base of the Shimada's neck.

The guards gasped when they saw their boss drop his sword when the small blade entered his throat. Sojiro fell to his knees as his hands went towards his throat. Looking up he saw Naruto's now blood red eyes glaring back at him. "Impossible." He said seeing the thing red aura around Naruto's body as he wounds he had inflicted upon him started to heal. He thought only the Shimada had that sort of power. It almost made him laugh. He hated the thought of his last battle being a defeat but took some honor that his foe was not just a normal human.

The guard-even the elder-bowed their heads as the last of Sojiro's strength faded and he fell to his side with dulled eyes. Sojiro's body quickly lost all its muscle mass and was reduced to a bone thin corpse. "Kill him!" The elder ordered pointing at Naruto after he finish his quick morning for his now former leader.

Naruto was quick to move as he jumped out of the way of the stream of bullets before tying an explosive tag to a kunai and throwing it at the guards. The following explosion woke up all of Hanamura but covered the Uzumaki's escape from the castle. Naruto weaved his way through the streets as people came out to see the smoke rising from the gated grounds.

Making his way to a secret Overwatch safehouse that was under a small medical clinic. Under the small building was an entire complex used by both Overwatch and the Japanese government to research medicine. Naruto was met by Angela who gasped at the bloody state the blond was in. "What happened?" the medic asked as she helped him take off his ruined equipment. Getting a clear look at Naruto's torso she couldn't help but admire how quickly Naruto was healing from the battle. He still had quite a few deep cuts but most of the lighter ones had cleared up.

"The guy was a lot stronger than I thought he'd be. I guess the Shimada ability to 'channel the dragon spirits' wasn't so made up." Naruto said as he watched the Swiss woman prepared a stream of biotics for him. Naruto sighed in relief as the golden stream covered his body quickly closing his cuts. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. I still need to check you for poisons. The Shimada clan practiced the ninja arts so its possible Sojiro coated his blade in poison." she said pulling a needle out of a cabinet and extracted some blood from Naruto's arm. Angela placed vial of blood in a machine before turning back towards Naruto. "It should only take a minute. Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked him.

"Well I heard there was a pretty good ramen stand around here." Naruto said.

Angela laughed a bit as the machine made a noise saying that it had finished its job. "You mean the restaurant right in front of the place you just attacked? I don't think that would be the best idea Naruto." She said looking over the results from his blood test. It seemed that Sojiro hadn't used any form of poison on the blond much to her relief.

Naruto sighed knowing she was right about that. "You know Amelie missed you at her recital last week. She was really hoping to talk to you." Naruto said getting a pout from the medic.

"You know I'm very busy right now Naruto. I recently started working on a more advanced version of my biotics that may finally reach the level where i could reanimate recently dead tissue." Angela said sounding excited about all the prospects that could come from her work. All the innocent lives that could be spared from a meaningless death.

"You're welcome." Naruto said smirking.

Angela had the decency to blush when the blood said that. She knew perfectly well that a lot of her recent achievements had been thanks to Naruto's help. He had let her study his regenerative powers to see if she could replicate them with biotics or even use them to enhance. "And I'll thank you until the day I die." She told him.

Naruto frowned as he stood up and stretched a bit. "Jack said that you would be stationed here for the next few months." The blond said to the medic who smiled sadly. "I heard Moira was forced to resign." Naruto said getting a scowl from the blond beauty at the mention of the Irish woman.

"She tried to steal your genetic samples from my lab." Angela told Naruto. The blond's widened at what Moira had tried to do. Jack had made it clear to everyone in Overwatch that no one was allowed to try anything on his blood without his or Angela's permission. She had been trying to get her hands on him since he joined. He almost did but when he learn what she was planning on doing with it he quickly distanced himself due to her similarities with Orochimaru.

"What happened after?" Naruto asked getting a sigh from the Swiss woman.

"She disappeared." Angela said simplify. "The day after Jack told her to pack her things she vanished. Later we found out she had swapped a vial of your blood with a fake. I'm sorry I failed you." She said regretting not taking further measures to secure her lover's blood.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "It wasn't your fault. What's done is done." Naruto walked over to her and tilted her head up before claiming her lips. Angela melted into the kiss as the two held each other. A few seconds later the two separated, "Don't overwork yourself Angela." Naruto said to his second girlfriend.

"I won't." Angela said leaning into Naruto's embrace. "But you have to promise me to stay safe." She told him. It always worried her whenever her blond lover went on missions alone with little to no backup. Fears that he would end up like her parents surfaced once in a while.

"I promise." Naruto said before hearing Angela's stomach growl. Naruto gave her a light glare as the swiss woman laughed nervously. "You missed another meal didn't you." Naruto accused her.

Angela sighed but nodded, she had often skipped a few meals when deep in her research. "Yes." She admitted knowing that she couldn't lie to Naruto who smirked.

Ten minutes later

Angela sighed as she walked out of the Overwatch base wearing normal civilian clothing. Instead of her normal lab coat she wore a red tank top and white skirt with black leggings with a white purse over her shoulder. Naruto had convinced her to take a break from her work to go get dinner with him. Despite the fire earlier in the night the city was still extremely active at night.

Naruto was wearing a collared blue shirt and jeans instead of his mission gear. It was no secret that he was part of Overwatch as many members were public figures. There were very few members were the public didn't know about and most of them were in Blackwatch. "So, since we can't get ramen then how about we get sushi instead?" Naruto asked as the two made their way through the streets. He couldn't help but smirk at the looks the pair were getting from the locals.

"Sushi sounds great." Angela responded as they walked into one of the higher end restaurants in Hanamura. When the host saw who there were he got them a private table away from the rest of the crowd as quickly as he could. "I guess this job has other perks besides helping people." Angela joked.

"You can say that again." Naruto said as he looked over the menu in hopes of finding even one ramen dish for him to order. "Nothing." he muttered getting a raised eyebrow from Angela who went back to looking over her menu.

"How about we just get a sushi boat?" Angela suggested as there were too many options that she wanted to try out.

"That works." Naruto said closing the book and placed their order on a table installed into the table. After the order was placed the two blonds started to talk about various things that had happened since the last time they had met. "I heard you're working with Torbs to build a rifle. I thought you turned down that request?" Naruto asked.

"I did." Angela said scowling at the memory of the weapon she was helping to build. Well according to Jack and Torbjörn it wasn't a weapon, but she could easily see how Overwatch and other military powers would use it to kill if needed. "Jack kept insisting on it and went as far as to promise that it would never be used to take a life. I have my doubts, but they brought up a good case for why we should build it." Angela said remembering her conversation with her commander over the rifle.

Flashback

"No!" Angela yelled out for what seemed like the hundredth time to her. Once again, she had been asked about the idea their engineers had about making a gun that could fire biotics across a long distance. "I will not allow my life's work to be used to kill more people! I helped make biotics to save people's lives. To make sure that children never had to lose a parent to war or crime again. I will not let it become just another weapon for Overwatch." the swiss woman argued.

Jack sighed knowing that he would have to pick his new words very carefully or risk destroying the trust the head medic had in him. "That is why we could use this rifle Angela. Do I see the potential for it to kill? Yes. I will not lie to you but think of the lives we could save if our healers had more range. As it stands biotics can only be used in short range. Yes, we can save people who are injured near us but what about soldiers who could be saved but are too far for us to get to safely or in time." Jack said as he took a deep breath. "And think about the medics themselves. Instead of having to run into a combat zone to heal their squad they could heal from a safe place. Angela, I promise that no one will ever use your technology to kill people." Jack said.

Angela glared at the man before sighing knowing that he wasn't lying to her. Despite the healing abilities that her biotics had they were limited by their range. A normal medic couldn't reach soldiers that were wounded too far into the battlefield without risking their own life. "Fine. But if you break your promise I'm done this Overwatch got that." She replied before giving her warning.

Jack sighed in relief and thanked Angela for coming around

Flashback end

"I hope I did the right thing." Angela said sighing. The thought of people dying due to her work left a sour taste in her mouth.

Naruto took her hand and gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure that it will all work out in the end. Jack may not be a lot of things but at least he's honest and has a good heart." Naruto said before his grin turned a bit darker, "And if he lied then I'll kick his ass." He added as the sushi boat arrived. "Now enough talk about Jack and let's enjoy our food."

"Is violence always you're answer?" Angela asked smirking. She knew it wasn't, if it was they would have never ended up together. Naruto was one of the few people in Overwatch who understood the pain of not having either parent growing up. While he had the power to kill anyone he wanted to he preferred to protect others and only killed those he had to.

Next Day

Naruto sighed as he looked down on Japan from his personal hover jet as he left to return to HQ. He had wanted to spend more time with Angela, but security was already high after Sojiro's death and him staying there would only draw attention to her and distract her from her research. She had been stationed there for the next few months, so he made sure to make whatever time he had with her count.

His actions in Japan would surely spark the anger of Talon. Sojiro was a key benefactor of theirs and with him gone they had no way of knowing what would happen with their deals with the Shimada Clan once the new leader took over.

From what he heard from some of the locals the oldest brother Hanzo had the skills but didn't have experience in leadership. The younger brother Genji was also talented but didn't care for his clan's business and just wanted to live his life the way he wanted-women and videogames.

" _Come in Naruto."_ The blond heard over the speakers. He recognized the voice as Gabriel Reyes- the commander of Blackwatch. His mission in Japan was one of the few joint operations between the two branches of the peacekeeping organization. He worked under Jack, but the mission was planned and orchestrated by Gabriel.

Honestly, he didn't like the guy. The blond had caught on early that the man was constantly omitting key details during meetings. Since he was the commander of Blackwatch much of what the organization did and who was part of it was unknown to anyone in Overwatch. Gabriel had tried to get him to leave Overwatch for Blackwatch several times over the years.

Out of the few people he knew from the group the only one he trusted was Jesse McCree. The American had come a long way since his days as a criminal. He was now one of the most trusted members of Blackwatch and one of the few that fully cooperated with Overwatch when needed.

" _I read you. What do you need Gabe?"_ Naruto asked getting straight to the point.

" _I just wanted to say good job on your mission."_ The Hispanic man said with what Naruto could only assume was a smirk on his face. _"One of the men I had spying for me told me about your battle with Sojiro Shimada. I expected nothing less from you."_ Gabriel said praising the blond.

"Thanks, I guess. You may want to tell you're spy to lay low for a bit. Sojiro didn't exactly go out quietly and the guards are sure to be on guard in case someone comes after Sojiro's sons or the clan elders." Naruto warned knowing that the Shimada clan was going to be on high alert for the next few days if not weeks.

" _Got it. See you at base. Lena Oxton just arrived and we'll be testing the Slipstream in two weeks."_

* * *

Well guys what did you all think of the second chapter? I was gonna update by DBS story but when this idea hit me I couldn't turn it away. I think that Naruto being the reason for Sojiro's death and Hanzo becoming the new head which leads to his fight with Genji to provide a good base for his future interactions with the cyborg ninja. So with Brigitte's addition to the game I think that solidified it in my mine for her and most people seem to be saying Mei as well.

So I'm thinking-Mercy, Widowmaker, Phara, Tracer, Brigitte, and Mei

Some people have suggested Sombra which I'm currently still undecided along with Emily. But after that I'm done. I am NOT going past 8 women.

I'll just leave that as a poll to get more viewer input.

Well that's it for now so later


End file.
